Together We Stand, Alone We Fall
by plimzwibble
Summary: The New Directions are on their way to Maine for team bonding before Nationals, what happens when their plane crashes and they are stranded in unknown woods, some are hurt, some are close to death and not getting any better! Suck at summaries try it plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my newest story. I would love to have some reviews telling me whether or not to continue, I am terrible at summaries, so forgive me, It is better than the summary i swear!**_

___**Please review!**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, I want you all to thank Sugar's father for this. He is paying for this entire trip, letting us use his planes, and his cabin. You guys are each going to write him a very appreciative thank you note. Am I clear?" Mr. Schue asked and the kids in the choir room all nodded.<p>

Mr. Motta was paying for the New Directions, to have a bonding trip before they had to go to New York for Nationals. He was flying them all to Maine in his private jets, to his extremely large cabin in the woods, that according to Sugar was on a beautiful lake. The seniors were going three days before everyone else since they had no more important things to do in class anymore. They were leaving tomorrow, Tuesday, and the rest of the kids, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury would meet them there on Friday. They would stay there for another week before they would fly to New York City for Nationals. Sugar's dad was flying all of their families to the city for the competition and putting them up for free in his hotel.

"Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Puck, you guys have to be here at school at 6:30 AM, packed and ready. Mr. Motta will be sending cars to pick you up and take you to the airport. Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Sugar and Rory, you can come at half six as well so you can say goodbye, plus school starts at seven anyway." Mr. Schue said. "Any questions?"

"Ya, I have a question. Will mine and Artie's wheelchairs be okay?" Quinn asked, it was still weird for everyone to see her in a wheelchair, but her accident had rendered her legs useless.

"Yes, what they will do is pick you up and put you in a seat and put the chair in the luggage compartment." It wasn't Mr. Schue who answered, but Artie. "That is what usually happens anyway."

"Okay then, thanks Artie." Quinn said and smiled at him, they had become quite close friends since the accident.

"Any other questions?" Will asked.

"How long is the flight? Because Lord Tubbington doesn't like planes, he is afraid of flying." Brittany asked, and people started laughing until Santana shot them a look that said shut up if you want to live, and the laughter died immediately.

"Britt, Tubbs is not coming with us." Santana said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked and Santana looked around the room for someone to help her out.

"I am really allergic to cats Britt, I can't be around them for long at all." Mercedes said coming to her friends rescue.

"See, Mercedes can't be around cats. Maybe Devon can watch him, you brother is always wanting to show you how grown up he is getting." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"I'm curious now though, how long is the flight?" Kurt asked.

"Five, five and half hours. Your flight leaves at ten so you should get in around three, three thirty." Mr. Schue said. "Alright guys you are free to go. See you all in the morning."

xxxx

Tuesday Morning, 6:30 AM

"Seriously, where is she? How is it that I knew they would be the late ones." Rachel said annoyed. "Oh here she comes. Finally! What took you so long!"

"It is six thirty in the morning, I didn't miss anything." Santana said dragging her suitcase up over to the group, Brittany and Rory getting out of her car and following her.

"Yes well-"

"Really Berry, I don't want to fight. Its early and I actually want to enjoy this vacation," Santana said. "So at least for the next two weeks, til we win Nationals, friends?" Santana said sticking her hand out. Rachel took it warily. "What, do you think I'm gonna bite?"

"Satan playing nice?" Puck said, fake shock on his face while everyone else laughed.

"Okay, I think I see your ride." Mr. Schue said as two black SUV's pulled up.

The drivers got out and started to load all the luggage into the SUV's giving them time to say goodbye. Mike kissed Tina, Mercedes kissed Sam, and Kurt kissed Blaine. Brittany gave Rory a hug, they had become like brother and sister, Santana also gave him a hug, though it was a quick one when she thought that nobody was looking, and they all saw it. Everyone said goodbyes and see you in a few days.

The drivers instructed them to split up into two groups, one of four and one of five so they could get going. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn (who was helped by the drivers, Puck and Mike) got into the first SUV and Puck, Finn, Kurt and Mike got in the second one. They arrived at the airport at about 8:15.

"I am so excited!" Kurt squealed in delight.

They were all sitting in a private lounge while they waited to board the plane. Their suitcases had been loaded onto the plane and their backpacks were piled together in the middle of the circle they had unintentionally formed. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn were playing cards. Finn, Puck, and Mike were watching ESPN, and Kurt and Rachel were gushing excitedly about the trip and how excited they were to return to New York.

"Excuse me, there have been a few minor complications with the plane. We will have them fixed shortly, but your departure time has been changed to noon." A man in an airport uniform told them.

"I'm sorry minor complications? I am not getting on this plane, having my girlfriend or my friends get on this plane if there are complications." Santana said.

"I assure you Miss, you and your friends will be fine." he said and left.

"Asshole." Santana muttered as she sat down.

"I'm sure it will be fine Santana." Mike said.

"I hope so." Mercedes said.

"If we're going be stuck here until noon, I vote for getting some food." Kurt said.

It was noon when they finally boarded the plane. The jet was small but luxurious. There were comfortable and big. There were multiple tv's one in front of each set of two seats. They all sat quickly. Puck and Mike helped Quinn into her seat next to Mercedes. They took off and were flying without a hitch.

It had been about four and a half hours of their flight and they were all sleeping. Then they hit a spot of turbulence and they all woke up with a start.

"We are experiencing heavy turbulence, please remain in your seats and put on your seat belts." The pilot's voice came into the cabin.

The turbulence was getting worse and worse. Then it happened, they knew this was no ordinary patch, they were going down. They were all screaming, a few were crying.

"Brace for impact!" The pilot's panicked voice filled the cabin, and the plane spiraled down into the forest of an unknown state.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update? Yes? No? Good? Terrible?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here is chapter 2, I hope that everyone likes it!**_

_**gleewtwin- thank you for your review!**_

_**gleekyliar- thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Lovepuppy26- updating!**_

_**Santanalover- aww thanks so much**_

_**prooobie- no tears :)**_

_**Callie1121- figured you'd find it eventually haha**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

><p>"I'd be surprised if Santana hasn't killed Rachel yet." Artie said and the other five people; Rory, Tina, Blaine, Sugar and Mr. Schue, laughed.<p>

"Well she did say she wanted to be friends didn't she?" Mr. Schue said.

"I can't wait to go, they should be landing soon." Rory said.

"No, Mike texted me, they didn't take off until noon so they aren't due to land until fiveish." Tina said.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I guess there were minor complications with the plane or something, Mike said it was funny because Santana flipped out on the guy who told them." Tina laughed.

"I can see that." Sugar said.

"Will, can I speak with you for a minute?" Emma said sticking her head into the choir room.

"Sure," he said walking out to the hallway. "What's up?"

"Burt just called, he got a call from someone at the Air Traffic Control office, they lost all contact with the plane. They say there are only two ways that that happens; the system dies, in which case the pilot would radio them upon landing, or, or the plane went down." Emma said almost in a whisper.

"Wait, are you saying that they crashed?" Will whispered.

"We won't know for sure until two hours after their scheduled landing time, they can officially start a search and rescue operation when the plane is two hours late for its scheduled landing time." Emma said.

"So at seven o'clock at night they can declare the plane crashed?" he said.

"Yes." she whispered. "All the parents are going to stay at Burt and Carol's house until they find out is going on. Burt said that you and the rest of the kids are welcome."

"Okay, I'll tell the kids and have them call their parents and let them know what is going on."

"Come get me when you leave, I'll come with you." she said, kissed him on the cheek and walked back down the hall. Will walked back into the choir room, he was unable to control his expression.

"Mr. Schue, what's wrong?" Artie asked.

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury just got a call from Kurt's father, and he just got a call from the Air Traffic Control headquarters, they have lost all connection with the plane that everyone is on."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked after a moments silence.

"Well what it probably means is that they just had a malfunction with the system, but there is the possibility that...the possibility that the plane went down." he said and the faces of the five kids in front of him dropped. "But we still don't know, they aren't scheduled to land until five, and then if they don't land by seven then they start a search and rescue, but for now I think we should assume that the system is just damaged. But Burt said that everyone's families are at his house waiting for news, he asked me to bring you guys over there. I am going to talk to Figgins while you five call your parents and let them know what is going on and get your stuff." Will said and he left them to do the tasks and set out to talk to the principal.

Twenty minutes later, Will, Emma, Tina, Blaine, Sugar and Rory walked into the Hummel-Hudson household. It was crowded. Burt were in the living room with Hiram and Leroy Berry, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Carol was in the dining room with Mike Chang, Sr., Mrs. Chang, Mrs. Puckerman, Judy Fabray, Mrs. Lopez, (Dr. Lopez couldn't leave work as he was in surgery.) and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. Will, Emma, Blaine and Sugar joined Brut in the living room. Blaine went and sat next to Burt. Tina and Rory went into the kitchen, Tina joining Mike's parents, Rory joining Brittany's parents and Santana's mother.

They waited around for two hours until it was seven o'clock. With each passing minute the tension in the room became more tangible. Finally at a quarter past seven Burt's phone rang. He stepped outside to answer it, when he came back in they all knew what the call said, just by his face.

"They went down."

* * *

><p>"Everyone hold on! Brace for impact!" the captain yelled again over the PA system.<p>

Out of the windows they could see the treetops growing closer and closer. They were all screaming out things but no one could hear each other because they were all shouting at once. They hit the ground hard, they all flew from their seats, there seat belts unable to contain them and their forward motion. After impact, they all were unconscious. Kurt was the first to come to.

He slowly sat up, he could feel blood seeping out of his forehead and had the worst headache he had ever had. His left wrist hurt, and Kurt figured that it was broken. His legs felt fine so he slowly stood up. As he stood up he looked around at the plane, or at least what had been the plane. The left wall of the plane was completely gone. He looked around then at his friends, he did a quick head count, all eight of them were still thankfully on the plane. He saw Puck starting to stir and walked over to him. He looked fine except for a few cuts on his arms and face.

"Puck, are you alright?" Kurt asked as he helped him stand.

"Ya, my head hurts and my body aches, but nothing terrible. Is anyone else up?" he asked.

"No, I was about to start waking people up when I saw you. You can help, take the left side I'll take this side." Kurt said.

"Alright."

Kurt started with Finn, while Puck started with Mike. Mike woke up with ease but had a twisted ankle, and like what appeared to be everyone else, he had multiple cuts on his face and arms. Finn also woke up easy and was trying to get Rachel up. Santana came around on her own and was working on getting Brittany up. Santana had a really bad looking gash that went from the middle of her forehead, down across her nose and down to the end of her left cheek almost to her neck, it was bleeding freely and it was a miracle it missed her eyes. Rachel was up now. Kurt was trying to get Mercedes up, Santana was still trying to get Brittany and Puck was shaking Quinn.

"Come on Quinn, wake up! Wake up!" he yelled shaking her causing everyone to turn and look at him, Mike hobbled over to them and put a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Puck, I think she's gone." he said, tears in his eyes.

"No!" Puck said, but Mike was right, Quinn's heart had stopped beating, she had been thrown out of her seat like everyone else had once the plane had crashed. She had, however been fired against the wall.

"Mercedes is breathing, but she still won't open her eyes!" Kurt called.

"Britt, Britt, Brittany! Wake up, open your eyes! Please!" Santana was yelling and shaking her girlfriend, Rachel walked over to her.

"Santana, I think-"

"No! No she isn't! Come on Brittany, just make a noise, if you can here us make a noise!" Santana cried. She couldn't lose both her best friend and girlfriend in one day. Brittany had a huge gash on her left leg, a bit of glass was still in there and was visible. Santana shook her again and Brittany let out a small groan, which then made Santana and Rachel both let out little laughs through their tears.

"Guys, we need to get the hell out of this plane! I can hear crackling noises and I'm guessing that it is the fuel about to explode." Mike said.

"We need to get Brittany and Mercedes out first." Finn said. "I'll get Mercedes, Santana can you get Brittany or do you need Puck to get her?"

"I got her." Santana answered.

Finn and Santana managed to get Mercedes and Brittany out of range of the perceived explosion area, which was far away. They then quickly made there way back to the wreckage site. When they got back Mike was instructing everyone to start grabbing their backpacks, also to quickly grab some warm clothes out of their suitcases and stuff them in their bags. Once they had all of the bags they got ready to leave the plane. They had managed to scrape together some snacks, soda and water from the tiny kitchen. Before leaving they all looked back at Quinn's broken body, they all knew that there was no way they could take her body with them, after staring for a minute they walked out of the plane with tears in their eyes.

They were quickly back at where Finn and Santana had left Mercedes and Brittany. The put all of the nine backpacks that they had collected down in a pile, the food and drinks next to them. They all sat down and then heard the plane explode. They were alone, and had no idea where they were or what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Sorry its been a while, and I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but it is mostly a filler.**_

**_Lovepuppy26- thank you, and I agree, but i love brittana so ya know_**

**_StBerry Lover24- glad you like it, they are in the woods of an unknown place in the northeast_**

**_.Everlark- thank you! .Everlark for some reason its not letting me save your whole name, odd..._**

**_gleekyliar- never!_**

**_Thundering Ice- thanks!_**

**_Callie1121- yes, if you haven't caught on Quinn really isn't one of my favorites..._**

**_Gl33k- thank you very much_**

**_anon- thanks so much!_**

* * *

><p>"We need to do what we can for the injuries that we can treat, Santana your head is bleeding really badly, Kurt your wrist is broken and Mike your ankle." Rachel said.<p>

"What are we going to do for them?" Mercedes, who had recently come to asked.

"Well for Santana we can rip pieces of shirt and tie it around her face." Finn suggested.

"The gash is at an awkward position it would probably cover her eyes if we tried to do that, wait no Puck, rip someone's shirt from one of the bags." Mike said approaching Santana who sitting next to the still unconscious Brittany. Puck entered his backpack and got out one of the extra shirts he had in there and tore off a long strip and handed it to Mike. Mike somehow shaped it and tied it around Santana's head so that it was covering her cut and not her eyes.

After that it was decided that Mike would be the "doctor" for everyone's injuries. He finished up with Santana he told Kurt to come forward. He used more of Puck's shirt to make him a type of bandage for his wrist and the cut on his forehead, which was bad but not as bad as Santana's. After helping Kurt Mike wrapped his own ankle and then turned to Brittany, he told everyone that he had to get the glass out of her leg and cover the wound or it would become infected and most likely have to be cut off.

"She cannot lose her leg!" Santana said blocking Mike from Brittany.

"Santana if you don't let me help her than she will, you know that, your Dad is a doctor." Mike said, Santana stepped aside muttering in Spanish.

Mike started by pulling out all the tiny visible pieces of glass out of Brittany's leg. After a little while they started to her Brittany moan in pain, it was the first sign of life from the dancer since she had groaned on the plane when Santana and Rachel were trying to wake her. Mike quickly wrapped a large bit of shirt around the leg tightly.

"We need to see if she'll wake up." Mike said, everyone had crowded around him.

"Why, I mean I know she needs to wake up but why don't we let her do that on her own." Finn said.

"Because we need to move, that plane could blow again and I'm pretty sure the fire will make its way over this way soon, and plus we need to keep moving to find where we are." Puck said, Mike and Puck seemed to be emerging as the leaders.

"Good point." Finn said.

"Santana, try and get her to wake up." Puck said.

Santana walked over to her girlfriend and started to shake her gently. "Brittany, Britt, you need to wake up, come on Britt open your eyes, we need you to open your eyes Hun." she said as she started to shake her slightly harder.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open, they started moving around like she was searching for something or someone. When she finally saw Santana her eyes stopped moving. She looked very confused, she opened her mouth to speak but it sounded all harsh and it couldn't be deciphered.

"Get her some water." Mike said.

After she got her water Brittany said, "Where are we? What is going on, why is there a shirt on your face Santana?"

"Britt we were on the plane remember? We crashed, and I have a cut on my face that Mike covered up for me. Do you remember anything?" Santana asked.

"I don't remember ever getting on the plane." Brittany said.

"That's okay a lot of people forget traumatic events." Mike said.

"Great, now that Britt's awake we need to move, find shelter or something, because I have a feeling its about to get cold fast." Puck said.

"I agree, but there is now way that we can get bring all this stuff with us." Finn said pointing to the pile of backpacks that they had all circled themselves around.

"We will take as much as we can." Mike said, he had found a walking stick for himself and Brittany since both of them were about to have a rough time walking.

Mike, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany all slung their bags over their shoulders, they were able to carry them. There was one bag left on the ground though, Quinn's.

"Wait, where is Quinn?" Brittany asked, noticing for the first time that her best friend was missing.

No one answered her, not even Santana. They all just stared at the bag, Brittany got the message.

"Santana, where is Quinn? Is she...is she... dead?" Brittany asked, tears collecting in her eyes.

Santana just nodded. Mike and Puck figured that now was time to leave, they told everyone to follow them and started walking. Everyone followed, no one really said anything. Finn and Rachel were holding hands, Kurt was watching Mercedes like a hawk, and Santana was helping Brittany walk. They walked away, leaving Quinn's backpack sitting on the ground in the small clearing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so I have two directions that this story can go in and I need your help to pick which one, let me know in you review which of the following you would prefer to see:<em>**

**_a) They go around in the woods and deal with the dangers that brings them, this was my original plan for the story_**

**_b) this one just popped into my head and frankly i prefer it, this would be a very Stephen Kingy path in which they would find a cabin with a very helpful person, but that "helpful person" has ulterior motives_**

**_Please let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever just so much crap going on, IB, AP, SATs, all that fun stuff, but anyway here is the next chapter please review and enjoy!**_

_**Santanalover- there will definitely be brittana moments, they're my favorite couple.**_

_**mooncheese1331- thank you and I'm sorry I just couldn't figure out the whole pushing a wheelchair through the forest thing...**_

_**Averypottergleelover- Thanks for you input, I'm glad you like it and the pilots/flight attendants never crossed my mind lol, so I'm going to go with they died on impact.**_

_**acheleandheya- thanks!**_

_**gleekyliar- haha thanks for the input, and there will be brittana!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks, I just don't like Quinn, I'm not really sure why**_

_**Lovepuppy26- haha thanks for your input enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Breaking news now at 7. We were finally able to confirm that yesterday, a small plane carrying 9 local high school seniors crashed. The 9 seniors of Lima's William McKinley High School were flying up to Maine for a pre performance retreat, they are scheduled to sing with McKinley's New Directions show choir group at Nationals in Chicago in a few weeks. The rest of the choir's members were scheduled to meet them in Maine this weekend. A search and rescue team has been dispatched but since it is unclear where exactly or at what time the plane went down they are very widespread at the moment. We will keep you up to date as more information becomes available, but for now keep the nine seniors, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang Jr., Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman, in your thoughts." <em>Rod Remington said opening the seven o'clock news.

The news spread throughout Lima, Ohio, and the country like wildfire. There were nine teenagers missing, most likely injured, possibly some dead, and absolutely no one knew where they were. The other members of the New Directions, the families of the missing, Mr. Schuester, and Ms. Pillsbury had all seen this broadcast. What had been said was as much as they knew. They were all fearing the worst. No one bothered Tina, Artie, Sugar, Blaine, Rory or Sam at school that day, not one of them received a slushie in the face or verbal abuse about their participation in the Glee Club. It was terrible, they were like zombies, Tina, Blaine and Sam especially all who had significant others on the plane that was now crashed and its passengers missing.

They hadn't really done anything in school and then they got to Glee and it was worse than the other classes. There were only six of fifteen in the choir room and those six and their teacher were sick with worry. They sat little, all absorbed in their own minds and thoughts. Mr. Schue didn't even try to teach anything because he too was engrossed in the scenarios playing out in his mind. He tried to push all the terrible thoughts from his mind but it was no use, when one left it was promptly replaced with another. They had all gone home when the bell had rung without so much as a word to each other, when they were home they had all watched the 7 o'clock news, and shed their tears in the privacy of their own homes. This was tearing them apart, ripping them at the seams.

xxx

"I don't think that Mike, Mercedes and Brittany are going to be able to walk much further Puck, I think we should stop now, plus its starting to get dark now." Rachel said as they walked through the unknown forest in a random direction led by Puck.

Rachel was right though, Mercedes, Brittany and Mike were slowing and starting to look as if they might pass out. Santana had already taken Brittany's backpack and Kurt had taken Mercedes's but they were still walking. Puck looked around at the seven others behind him and nodded.

"Ya your right, lets just stop here and I'll go ahead a little and see if I can find some sort of clearing or something, Finn come with me?" Puck nodded, Mike was to tired to protest.

"Mike, I need to take this shirt off of my face, because I can't see very well and I think its stopped bleeding." Santana said as everyone plopped down on the ground.

"Alright, but do it carefully, and you have to make sure that nothing hits you, like branches or anything because that will reopen very easily." Mike said.

"Alright." she said carefully unwrapping the shirt from her head revealing the nasty looking cut that had now stopped bleeding but had also started bruising. Brittany gasped as she saw the large cut on her girlfriends face.

"Oh god San, that is awful!" Brittany said.

"It looks worse than it did before." Mercedes said.

"Thanks." Santana answered sarcastically.

"No, I just meant that its becoming like puffy and bruised now, just never mind." Mercedes said and Santana chuckled.

They sat there picking through their backpacks for food and drinks. They ate and drank a little before they fell into silence. They began to wonder after a while where Finn and Puck were, since they had been gone a long time. Just before sunset Finn and Puck reappeared, though they weren't alone. A tall man and woman were with them, they looked to be in their forties and where dressed in hiking clothes.

"Guys this is Bill and Jen, they live in these woods. We are in New Hampshire. They are going to take us back to their cabin so we can call our parents, get medical treatment and go home!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Oh thank god!" Rachel said as she hugged Finn.

"We are saved!" Brittany said.

"Okay guys just follow us and we'll show you pack to our house." Bill said motioning for them to follow him.

"I'm so glad that you found us." Puck said.

"Not as glad as we are." Jen smiled and then caught up with Bill leading the way.


End file.
